Who do you love
by sammyneko
Summary: Quizá una de las cosas más dolorosas del amor es que no sea correspondido ¿Será posible que alguna vez no termine algún corazón herido por el afecto que se tienen otros?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? MIAU Reportándose yo con un nuevo fic (creo que he empezado a dejar de ser una principiante… ó/ò Uy! Me sonrojo…) ¡Pero como sea! Espero que disfruten con lo que escribí y ¡a leer! ;D **

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE AL GRANDITZIMO TITE KUBO**

**Capitulo 1: Por los viejos tiempos**

El sol hizo su habitual aparición.

Los cálidos rayos mañaneros se colaron por una formidable ventana de una igual a aún más, formidable habitación. En el interior de ésta, una pareja intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño otra vez, pretendiendo prolongar lo mayor posible su estadía en la tibia y mullida cama.

Los quejidos de ella hicieron su habitual aparición, mientras él, prudente como era su naturaleza, se levantó despacio con la intención de dirigirse puntual a su trabajo.

Cruzó la habitación con tan solo la ropa interior puesta, encaminándose al baño para darse una refrescante ducha.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Después del merecido baño y ya casi completamente vestido, regresó a la habitación. Donde el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer lo esperaba en la cama, negándose a levantarse, como se les había hecho habitual desde hacía ya cuatro años.

–Es tu turno de ir a dejar a Rukia, Yoruichi.

Tan sólo fueron necesarias esas palabras para que la morena abriera los ojos como platos, despertándose completamente y casi saltando afuera de la cama.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Byakuya? –dijo un tanto enfadada, mientras comenzaba a buscar ropa en uno de los cajones y se encaminaba hacia el baño.

–La verdad es que preferiría no habértelo dicho… –la mujer lo miró extrañada.

–Así podría haberte contemplado dormir un poco más.

Y todo su enfado se esfumó. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los grises de él, que siempre graves, se encontraban cerrados. Frustrados a causa de no poder anudarse la corbata. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de Yoruichi.

Fue la primera en arreglarse, a pesar de haber sido la última en levantarse. Con un vestido casual pero elegante que le acentuaba de manera suave su esculpido cuerpo. Aunque claro, ésa figura no era la que ella deseaba tener precisamente.

Se subió a la cama y arrodillándose en frente de su esposo, armó en un santiamén lo que a él tanto tiempo le tomó. Dobló hacia abajo el cuello de la blanca camisa y besó suavemente sus labios al acabar. Ante el gesto, él le correspondió de buena gana, siendo febril y apasionado. Aquella faceta suya que muy pocas personas le conocían, con Yoruichi se le daba fácilmente.

Sus besos bajaron hasta el cuello de la mujer y ella lo abrazó por la cintura. Disfrutando a medias cada caricia. No porque ella las refutara, sino porque cada mañana algo ocupaba un lugar especial en su cabeza. Ahogándola siempre con el mismo pensamiento.

–Hoy iré al doctor –le dijo sin rodeos.

Byakuya se detuvo, lentamente sujetó los hombros de Yoruichi y la contempló con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza.

–Sería la segunda vez en el mes, Yoruichi.

Ella desvió la vista hacia el piso, Byakuya tenía razón. Sin embargo, se había despertado con una sensación diferente ésta mañana. Una sensación llenadora y tierna. Su instinto le decía que al fin lo habían logrado.

–Lo sé… –se limitó a contestarle.

El rostro de Byakuya se tornó afligido, como siempre que hablaban del tema. Sabía que la impaciencia de su mujer podría jugarles en contra, pero a la vez no quería romper el ya tan dañado corazón de Yoruichi.

Suspiró y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tan pocas veces dejaba escapar.

–Haz lo que creas mejor.

El rostro de la morena se iluminó de nuevo y volvió a llenar de besos a su esposo, como cada vez que la consentía en sus pequeños grandes caprichos.

Estaban en eso, cuando el sonido de dos golpes contra la puerta sacó a la pareja de su festín de caricias.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó un poco enfadado Byakuya, mientras Yoruichi prácticamente le devoraba el cuello.

–So-soy Hanataro, señor. La señorita Rukia está retrasada…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yoruichi se separó de Byakuya y abrió la puerta de golpe, pasando a llevar al mismo tiempo al pobre empleado.

Acelerada, como era su costumbre, corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró en el umbral de la puerta, con Rukia.

–Bue-

–No hay tiempo para saludos, llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Y en dos minutos, ambas ya se encontraban en el convertible abrochándose los cinturones.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Ay… –se quejó Hanataro, sobándose la nariz y poniéndose de pie.

Byakuya salió de la habitación despacio y con calma, como siempre. Sin ni si quera percatarse del accidente que había sufrido el muchacho.

Bajó con elegancia las escaleras y se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente, después de todo hoy era el día en el que entraba más tarde a la oficina.

Mientras Kiyone le servía su café, un pensamiento fugaz se le cruzó por la mente. Sin embargo, lo desechó de inmediato. No lo consiguieron ninguna de las anteriores veces ¿Qué había de diferencia con ésta? Las posibilidades eran nulas…

Se remendó a sí mismo por ese pensamiento. Si fuera por la felicidad de Yoruichi, lo volvería a intentar las veces que fueran necesarias.

Aunque en el fondo, había perdido las esperanzas hace tiempo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Yoruichi-dono…

La aludida no respondió, sólo se concentró en el camino. El auto dobló a gran velocidad en una esquina, justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara a rojo.

–Yoruichi-dono…

Ninguna respuesta. Pisó aún más el acelerador, como si andar a 100 kilómetros por hora en una zona de 40 fuera de lo más normal.

–Yoruichi-dono…

Rukia se afirmó al borde del asiento. Tenía que admitir que su cuñada conducía excelente, aunque demasiado veloz para su gusto. Jamás entendió como alguien, en el fondo tan sobreprotector como su hermano, la enviaba a la escuela con la adicta a la velocidad de Yoruichi.

– ¡Yoruichi-dono, por favor más despacio!

Gritó una horrorizada Rukia.

Eso fue el detonante para que la aludida frenara de golpe, haciendo que la pelinegra casi se golpeara en la frente con la parte delantera del auto.

–Ya te he dicho que me llames sin sufijos, Rukia.

–Pero es que…

– ¿Hm? –los ojos dorados observaron a los violetas de manera desafiante, los últimos lo único que atinaron a hacer fue a mirar hacia un costado. Esquivando cualquier regaño.

Yoruichi suspiró, resignada. Ya tenía suficiente con el trabajo, en donde sólo por el hecho de ser la esposa del millonario empresario, Kuchiki Byakuya, la tildaban de "Yoruichi-dono" o peor, de "Yoruichi-sama" ¿Acaso era tan difícil sólo llamarla por su nombre? Incluso aceptaría un cariñoso "Yoruichi-san". En el mejor de los casos la citaban "Señora Kuchiki", aunque muy pocos sabían que no había renunciado a su apellido de soltera.

Levantó la vista al rostro de Rukia y distinguió su incomodidad. No podía culparla, después de todo era adoptaba y le tenía demasiado respeto a ella y a Byakuya como para llamarlos por sus nombres de pila. Aún así, Yoruichi no se rendía y a Byakuya esto le era indiferente.

– ¡Está bien! –Se rindió al fin– Llámame como-

Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera continuar, una motocicleta se paro justo al lado del coche. A simple vista, sin santas intenciones.

– ¿Qué tal, bonitas? –las saludó un tipo rubio, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes, cual piano– Bonito coche, eh… Especialmente el _parachoques_… –añadió con un acento marcadamente seductor y observando, sin una mísera pizca de pudor, los dotes de la atractiva mujer que conducía el aludido carro.

Al no recibir contestación, el sujeto se marchó. Aunque claro, las consecuencias de su "alago" las recibiría muy pronto…

Una sombra inundó la frente de Yoruichi. La verdad, es que la mayoría de las veces era ella misma quien se aludía, con un tono bromista que siempre soltaba una carcajada o una mueca de nerviosismo por parte de los demás. Pero, soportar las impertinencias de un pervertido era una de las cosas que más la frustraban desde que unió su vida con un Kuchiki. Y más, con uno como Byakuya.

-Yoru-

Antes de que Rukia pudiera terminar de nombrar a Yoruichi, la última presionó el acelerador a más no poder. La motocicleta ya había avanzado cinco cuadras para entonces, pero la ira hiso a la morena alcanzar al degenerado en un santiamén.

El auto rozó la motocicleta, sorprendiendo a su portador y haciéndolo soltar un grito de horror. Entonces la mujer, llena del éxtasis que se tiene al sentir una victoria acercándose, dobló en medio de la calle. Logrando así que el rubio cayera de la moto en una pose estúpida y degradante. Las ruedas del auto rechinaron contra el pavimento al frenar.

– ¿¡Estás loca, mujer!?

– ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué motocicleta más grotesca! –Comenzó Yoruichi, ignorando lo dicho por el tipo– Especialmente… –los ojos dorados observaron de pies a cabeza al hombre que yacía en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y cara de pánico– el conductor.

Dijo con desprecio, antes de doblar y alejarse a gran velocidad.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–Ey, Rukia. Ya llegamos.

La aludida abrió los ojos despacio. Observando primero el interior carmesí de sus parpados y luego los colores del exterior, un poco más brillantes de lo normal por el largo período en que tuvo los ojos cerrados.

Al fin, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz otra vez, Rukia desenterró las uñas del borde del asiento y se desabrochó el cinturón.

–Nos vemos en la tarde, Yoruichi-dono –dijo mientras bajaba del auto–. Hoy salgo a las siete ¿Puede venir a recogerme o prefiere que-?

–Pasaré por ti. Y si no, Byakuya lo hará.

La morena le guiñó un ojo a la joven y luego se marchó, esta vez con más prudencia, puesto que los autos se iban acoplando de a poco por las calles.

–No me digas, ¿otra vez la Diosa de la Velocidad? –Rukia se dio la vuelta y contempló al dueño de ésas palabras. Se trataba de Renji, su amigo de la infancia– No es asunto mío, pero Yoruichi-san debería conducir más despacio.

Rukia no le respondió, sólo se quedó contemplando al pelirrojo, que a su vez observaba al convertible alejarse. El muchacho, al notar la vista de la pelinegra puesta fijamente sobre él, no hiso más que sonrojarse.

– ¿¡Q-qué ocurre!?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

–Nada.

Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Rukia se encaminó a la entrada de la escuela. La verdad era que se había quedado unos momentos pensando en que hasta sus amigos trataban de una manera más cercana a sus parientes que ella misma. Era un poco contradictorio sin duda.

No había avanzado ni dos metros cuando otra voz conocida la interrumpió.

– ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Abarai-kun! –Los aludidos dieron media vuelta y se toparon con el rostro de Inoue, sonriente como siempre– ¡Buenos días! –Les dijo de manera amable, como era su costumbre.

–Buenos días, Inoue. –Saludó Rukia.

– ¿Qué tal? –Respondió a su vez Renji.

Antes de que recibiera alguna respuesta, el timbre y los alumnos acoplándose alrededor de la entrada los interrumpió.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El semáforo cambió a rojo. Perfecto, justo a tiempo.

Yoruichi estiró el brazo hasta el asiento de atrás, buscando algo que ya le era familiar al tacto. Palpó la suave superficie del asiento y después de algunos segundos dio con el tan anhelado objeto.

Tomó de un cordel y se llevó a las manos su estuche de maquillaje.

Siempre dormía demás y fue por esa razón que un día decidió llevar siempre consigo un estuche con lo necesario para presentarse de manera decente en la oficina.

Deslizó la bragueta y sacó un pintalabios junto con un espejo de mano. Tenía un completo set de maquillaje allí dentro pero con solamente esas dos cosas ella quedaba perfecta. Sacó la tapa del pequeño objeto y rápidamente se dio dos pasadas. Luego tomó una coleta, se sujetó el cabello y volvió a dejar todo en su lugar. Ya estaba lista. Nunca había necesitado arreglarse mucho para quedar hermosa y ahí había otra razón por la cual se daba el lujo de dormir demás.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el auto avanzó.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El bullicio de los alumnos cesó al momento en que entró a la sala de clases el profesor Aizen, encargado de dar las clases de historia. Con su sonrisa, tenía cautivada a más de alguna joven estudiante, entre ellas había una en especial:

–Oe, no te quedes pegada mirándolo como estúpida.

A la aludida le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda que casi la hiso saltar de su asiento.

– ¡Baja la voz, Shiro-chan! –Le dijo en un susurro urgente– ¿Qué pasaría si te escuchara?

– ¿Escuchar qué, Hinamori-kun? –de pronto una amable y tibia voz le habló de muy de cerca a la pobre muchacha. Al reconocer ella a quien pertenecía, no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse, mientras las risas de sus compañeros iban en aumento– Si se podría saber…

– ¡N-nada, Aizen Sensei! C-con mi compañero solo estábamos… estábamos… esto…

–Que no te den nervios –le dijo de manera cordial, mientras depositaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de Hinamori–. ¿Enserio luzco tan frío como para que te cohíbas al responderme?

La joven abrió grande los ojos, mientras todos sus sentimientos se le acoplaban de manera rápida y brusca en la boca del estómago.

– ¡N-no quise decir eso, Aizen Sensei! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Usted no es frío! ¡Al contrario! Usted es muy… –a la muchacha no se le ocurría nada que responder– muy… ¡caliente!

Dijo sin pensar y las risas volvieron a estallar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los alumnos dejaran sus exuberantes carcajadas. El rostro de Hinamori no paraba de enrojecer y el profesor Aizen ya había retirado la mano de su cabeza. Limitándose a observarla fijamente, casi disfrutando de su vergüenza.

Cuando las risas hubieron cesado un poco, Aizen dejó de observar a la enrojecida muchacha y avanzó unos pasos hacia el final de la sala.

–Supongo que debo tomar eso como un alago.

Dijo simpáticamente, haciendo estallar nuevas risas y logrando que a la avergonzada se le aclararan algo las mejillas.

–Bueno, comencemos la clase –continuó después, encaminándose hacia el pizarrón.

–Aizen Sensei… –murmuró para sí la joven, mientras inconscientemente se le formaba una sonrisa.

Aunque lo dijo sólo para que ella se escuchara, alguien más oyó sus susurros de enamorada.

Los ojos de un peliblanco se llenaron de amargura.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Con paso firme y ligeramente felino, una mujer caminaba por los largos pasillos de una oficina, encaminándose hacia su despacho con un vaso de café en la mano.

–Buenos días, Yoruichi-dono.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días, Señora Kuchiki.

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días, Yoruichi-sama.

–Buenos días, Soi Fong. ¿Qué me tienes hoy?

–Los de la editorial desean hablar con usted. La junta es en media hora.

–Entendido.

Y abriendo una puerta, la exitosa mujer entró en su despacho.

Al cerrar dio un largo suspiro, ligeramente emocionada y con las mejillas de un peculiar tono rosado. Sonrió para sí, dejando recorrer a sus fantasías por todo su cerebro.

Tomó asiento en una formidable silla color azabache, en frente de un escritorio del mismo color.

Dejo la taza de café a un lado y apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos, cerró los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró de pronto.

Estuvo así diez minutos, hasta que el toque de la puerta rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Yoruichi-sama –comenzó la voz de Soi Fong desde afuera–, la reunión se ha adelantado.

–Entra, Soi Fong.

La mujer entró de inmediato.

–Te he dicho que odio que hagas eso –continuó Yoruichi–, cuando quieras decirme algo entra y dilo. No lo hagas detrás de la puerta, no es que vaya a morderte…

–Sí, Yoruichi-sama.

–Ahora vayamos a esa reunión.

Y ambas se encaminaron hacia donde se realizaría la junta. Una con un semblante peculiarmente feliz, extraño para una reunión.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El timbre de salida sonó y los alumnos salieron, casi corriendo, de sus respectivos salones de clase.

Entre el atropello de gente, destacaba una cabeza de las demás, de un brillante color naranja que avanzaba en contra de la corriente.

Maldición… –pensó para sí el joven– Urahara-san me dijo que fuera al toque de salida a su despacho ¿Cómo se supone que podré salir de aquí?

Mientras meditaba sobre eso, una voz conocida se escuchó a su espalda.

– ¡Avanza, idiota! ¡Algunos tenemos prisa!

Esa voz le era inconfundible.

– ¿Rukia? –Ichigo giró la cabeza y pudo verla por detrás de su hombro.

– ¿Ichigo? –Ella también lo observó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero luego su tono volvió a ser el de antes– ¿Qué me miras tanto, eh? ¡Avanza!

En otro tiempo le habría respondido algo como: "¡¿Cómo pretendes que avance con todo este gentío que no me deja?! ¡¿Estás ciega acaso?!" y luego de que ella le hubiese respondido de la misma forma, él le diría: "¡Suficiente! Sólo intenta no perderte, con lo enana que eres…" Y la discusión hubiera seguido hasta que toda la muchedumbre se hubiera esfumado.

Pero no.

Ichigo tan solo la miró una vez y luego siguió su camino, con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas del profesorado, un profesor del departamento de ciencias hacia una llamada telefónica.

– _¿Diga? _–contestaron desde la otra línea.

–Soy yo.

–_Oh, claro… Casi lo olvido _–la voz sonó fría y con desprecio. Se escucharon unos ruidos, como si estuviese la otra persona hojeando unos papeles_– Pasa por ella en media hora. _

–Allí estaré.

–_De acuerdo._

Y la llamada se acabó.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La hora de trabajo al fin había terminado. Yoruichi tenía pensado ir a buscar a Rukia antes de ir a la clínica, pero su impaciencia fue mucho más fuerte. Así que, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Byakuya.

El pitido sonó varias veces antes de que contestaran:

– _¿Diga? _–Dijeron desde la otra línea.

–Soy yo, Yoruichi.

– _¿Qué sucede? _

– ¿Estás muy ocupado? –Yoruichi era una experta en persuadir.

–_Tengo una reunión en 5 minutos. _–Con eso lo dijo todo y las intenciones de Yoruichi se fueron por el drenaje.

–Ya veo… Entonces nos vemos en casa.

Y colgó sin más.

Suspiró interiormente, mientras salía de su despacho. Al final sus propósitos tendrían que esperar un poco.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su secretaria Soi Fong, que al parecer acababa de colgar el teléfono. Yoruichi hiso una sonrisa torcida mientras se le acercaba por la espalda.

– ¿Llamando a tu enamorado, Soi Fong? –Le dijo al oído.

La última dio un salto del susto que su jefa le había dado.

– ¡No me asuste así, Yoruichi-sama! –Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. La morena solo atinó a reír.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novio, Soi Fong? –Siguió con tono burlón Yoruichi– No seas tímida, en el fondo presentía que tenías algún romance…

– ¡No es nada de eso, Yoruichi-sama! ¡Yo solo-! –Yoruichi la interrumpió con otra carcajada.

–Está bien. No seas gruñona, Soi Fong –le dijo para tranquilizarla–. Ven, vayamos por otro café antes de irnos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Una pelinegra y un pelinaranjo caminaban por los ya vacíos pasillos de la escuela. Uno delante del otro, como si no quisieran caminar juntos. O más bien, como si sus lazos estuvieran demasiado debilitados para eso.

–Oye, Ichigo –ella fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

–Dime.

– ¿Te ha llamado Urahara?

–Así es. Supongo que a ti también ¿no?

–Ajá.

Desgraciado… Me las pagará, ya verá –Pensó Ichigo, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos– Esto solo pudo haber sido obra de Urahara-san

Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de metros más para llegar a la oficina de quien los había citado.

Se encontraron con la puerta marrón e Ichigo golpeó con fuerza, de lejos se le notaba su tan habitual ceño fruncido. Rukia se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

Pasaban los segundos y nadie respondía ¿qué le pasaba a ese Urahara?

Esperaron hasta que la paciencia del pelinaranjo se hubo agotado, entonces, fue ella quien abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola chocar con la pared y haciendo también que el docente sentado frente a su escritorio en el interior de la oficina saltara del susto.

El último rápidamente guardo algo en un cajón. Al parecer un Mp3 y algo más, pero Ichigo y Rukia no lograron diferenciar qué.

– ¿Nos llamas y en vez de estar esperándonos como es debido, te pones a escuchar música? –Lo remendó el muchacho.

El hombre le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la nuca, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

–Lo siento. Como no llegaban me distraje un poco…

– ¿Cómo no nos retrasaríamos? El colegio es una jauría al salir de clases. –Continuó retándolo Ichigo.

Al fin Rukia decidió intervenir antes de que se formara una pelea, lo más probable era que Urahara terminara burlándose de Ichigo y éste, furioso lo golpearía.

– ¿Y bien? –Comenzó Rukia– ¿Para qué nos has llamado?

El rostro de Urahara se iluminó un poco, algo extraño en él. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron pensativos unos momentos, esa expresión no era de buenas pintas.

–Bueno… se acerca el baile de primavera y pues-

–¡Me niego!

Gritaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

– ¡Por favor! El club de artesanías dijo que este año no se haría cargo de la decoración si el club deportivo no desalojaba el gimnasio. Y aunque insistí, se negaron y ya no hay ni sede ni decorado.

–Ese no es mi problema –reclamó Ichigo–, además estoy seguro de que sabes que jamás he sido bueno con la artesanía y esas cosas ¿Por qué de toda la escuela me has escogido a mí, eh? No tiene ningún sentido. No seré víctima de tus juegos, Urahara-san.

– ¿Are? ¿Víctima de mis juegos? ¿Por qué dices eso, Kurosaki-san?

Ante la pregunta, una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la cabeza a Ichigo.

– ¿¡No te has enterado!? ¡Siempre me sucede algo malo cuando estás tú involucrado!

–Eso no es verdad… –Le respondió de manera misteriosa, con una sonrisa torcida y mirando de reojo a Rukia. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Ichigo mientras la pelinegra a su lado no se enteraba de nada– ¡Vamos! –Continuó el docente– Podrías pedirle ayuda a Yuzu-chan, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de hacerlo –sus ojos se fueron a los de Rukia–. Y por tu parte, Kuchiki-san, apuesto a que tú casa es muy grande ¿no? –Ichigo sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar eso– Por favor, no es que pueda pedirle algo así a cualquiera. He hablado con Ishida y con Inoue-san, pero han dicho que no traicionarán al club. Incluso con Sado-san, pero es lo mismo, no engañará al equipo de fútbol.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso somos los únicos alumnos de toda la escuela? –Le recriminó Rukia.

–Los de último año están ocupados con sus proyectos y ustedes son el curso que les sigue. No puedo encargarle esto a los cursos menores.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Aunque los argumentos de Urahara eran muy buenos, no estaban convencidos por completo. Y Rukia, que no estaba muy segura de si podría dar su brazo a torcer, tomó la palabra:

–Lo siento, Urahara. Pero no estoy segura de si Nii-sama acepte que preste la casa para algo así.

Urahara supo que era hora de su táctica-súper-efectiva de convencimiento. A pesar de que ambos jóvenes ya la conocían de antemano, aún conservaba la esperanza de que cayeran:

Una sombra deprimida se posó en los ojos de Urahara, que había cambiado esa sonrisa torcida suya por una ligera mueca de tristeza.

– ¿Así que esa es su decisión…? –Ambos jóvenes miraron al hombre con una marcada mueca de eterna paciencia– Y yo que pensaba que les gustaría tener la oportunidad de… ¡Comer muchos dulces! –Dijo sacando seis paletas de un cajón.

– ¡Ya no somos unos críos!

Gritaron Rukia e Ichigo al unísono ¿Ese hombre nunca cambiaría? Aunque el que usara esa táctica con ellos les dio mucha nostalgia.

Ichigo fue el primero en hacer ademán de irse, a lo que Rukia lo siguió, encaminándose ambos hacia la puerta.

Ahí fue cuando Urahara decidió actuar en serio esta vez:

– ¡Vamos, chicos! ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

A ambos jóvenes les recorrió un escalofrío, al tiempo que se detenían súbitamente. El pelinaranjo lo único que deseaba era golpear a ese sujeto, pero desistió en parte por miedo a ofender a Rukia. Los "viejos tiempos" era algo que ambos apreciaban demasiado para refutarlo así como así.

Con paso algo tambaleante Ichigo se acerco a Urahara y, con un movimiento brusco y algo infantil, le arrebató de un tirón las paletas.

Media sonrisa se formó en los labios del docente mientras observaba como el par de jóvenes salía de su despacho.

–La táctica-súper-efectiva de convencimiento jamás falla, Kurosaki-san.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rukia fue la que se encargó de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

En otro tiempo se habría enojado con Ichigo por lo que acababa de hacer. Responder y aceptar algo sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella pensaba y comprometerla con asuntos que ni si quiera estaba segura de que podría cumplir.

Sin embargo ahora no.

Al contrario, le agradecía que hubiera hecho eso. En el fondo no quería negarse, pero simplemente no podía aceptar. Que él diera el empujón por ambos le quitó, indirectamente, un gran peso de encima. Al final Ichigo hiso por ella lo que no se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

Caminaba cabizbaja, pensando en cómo convencería a Nii-sama de que aceptara prestar la casa como sede del baile de primavera.

De pronto, los zapatos de Ichigo cruzándose en su vista la hicieron levantar la mirada. La contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y con una paleta en la boca.

–Toma –le dijo extendiéndole tres de los dulces–, la mitad del soborno es tuyo.

Rukia alzó la vista, para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que la observaban como la hubieran observado esos mismos ojos años atrás. Como si nada hubiese cambiado durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

–Hm –articuló mientras tomaba los caramelos.

Los lazos perdidos pueden ser forjados de nuevo… ¿No, Ichigo?

**Notas: ¡Lo terminé! :D Espero que les haya gustado y no tengan ganas de tirarme una zanahoria kamikaze. **

**He estado escuchando mi repertorio más cursi para inspirarme a escribir este fic, así que quizás en los caps. de más adelante tengan una canción así como "de fondo" o "representativa". Y bueno, no se me ocurre que más escribir así que ¡Nos leemos y gracias por leer! C: **


	2. Deseos y pérdidas

**¡Hola! :D Lamento la demora en actualizar pero he estado corta de inspiración… :( y mi lindo modem decidió echarse a perder de repente ¬¬**

**La canción de fondo o representativa de este capítulo es "No puedo dejarte de amar" de Kalimba (yo la tengo ft. Reik, una versión muy buena) Por cierto, mi repertorio romántico no está muy actualizado que digamos ._.**

**Hice un pequeño cambio: Kiyone ahora es una empleada en la mansión Kuchiki, Isane ahora es secretaria en una clínica. No es muy relevante que digamos pero quería mencionarlo. **

**LA SERIE/MANGA DE BLEACH LE PERTENECE AL GRANDITZIMO TITE KUBO Y LAS FRASES DEL PRINCIPIO Y EL FINAL, AL AUTOR DE LA CANCIÓN DE FONDO/REPRESENTATIVA DEL CAPÍTULO**

"_**La vida es tan simple ahora… sin tenerte"**_

**Capítulo 2: Deseos y pérdidas**

Urahara suspiró, sintiéndose muy contento por haber convencido a ese par.

Y luego, con una expresión aún más feliz, además de extrañamente tierna, se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

Tenía que recoger en poco menos de media hora a alguien muy especial para él.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado a la salida de la escuela.

Por dentro sintieron una gran alegría, entremezclada con un gran pesar. ¿Qué decirse durante todo el trayecto en que duró el viaje hasta la salida? Pues nada.

Sin embargo aquel silencio fue acogedor. Les recordó de cierta manera a aquellas tardes en que se la pasaban haciéndose compañía. Solamente eso. No es que fuera necesario algo más, habían tenido aventuras juntos lo suficientemente intensas como para valorar con gusto aquellas tardes de paz y armonía.

La alegría, era volver a tener uno de esos momentos.

El pesar, tener que acabarlo tan pronto.

Siguieron caminando hasta la vereda y allí se detuvieron. Era la hora de separarse.

Rukia lo miró de reojo y en el instante en que Ichigo iba a responder a esa mirada, ella desvió la vista. El pelinaranjo desistió enseguida y miró hacia otro lado.

–Esto… –comenzó de a poco–. ¿Hacia qué dirección queda ahora tu casa?

Rukia abrió grande los ojos, realmente sorprendida. Y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, apuntó hacia su derecha.

–Es en la misma dirección que mi casa-

–Ya lo sé, Ichigo –le interrumpió, mirándolo con semblante serio.

Ichigo pestañeó y bajó la mirada.

–Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Soltó de pronto .

Rukia tragó saliva. A pesar del tiempo en el que habían estado sin si quiera cruzar una palabra, eso no había sembrado en ella alguna clase de rencor. Lo seguía estimando como siempre lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿cómo decirle que no? Pero simplemente no podía decirle que sí.

–Ichigo, yo-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz los interrumpió:

– ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san!

Se trataba de Orihime. Que se acercaba corriendo mientras agitaba las manos, en forma de saludo.

–Oh, eras tú, Inoue –le dijo el pelinaranjo al verla llegar.

– ¿Por qué has salido tan tarde de la escuela, Inoue? –Esta vez habló Rukia.

– ¡Oh, eso! Pues Urahara-san quería vernos a Ishida-kun y a mí, pero nos dijo que ya no nos necesitaba ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La cólera hirvió en la sangre de Rukia e Ichigo.

¡Urahara! ¡Maldito farsante! –Maldijo para sí la pelinegra, mientras hacía sus manos un puño.

– ¿Are? –Continuó Inoue, al ver la expresión que ponían ambos jóvenes–. ¿Sucedió algo con Urahara-san?

–No, no realmente… –Se apresuró a decir Ichigo, observando un punto fijo en el suelo– No es nada.

Y poniéndose el bolso detrás del hombro, se dispuso a marcharse.

–Nos vemos, Rukia –le dijo, mirándola con cierta inquietud. Luego se dirigió a Orihime–: Inoue.

Y se marchó.

La pelinaranja puso una cara triste al oír esas palabras tan… _distantes_ para con ella. Luego miró a Rukia, que observaba sin inmutarse como el Kurosaki se marchaba.

Vaya, vaya… Sigues siendo el mismo iceberg frío de siempre, Ichigo –Pensó la ojivioleta.

Orihime sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Forzó una sonrisa y se propuso a despedirse de su amiga.

–Bueno, yo también debo irme… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kuchiki-san!

Y se fue corriendo, mientras intentaba en vano que su pecho dejara de doler.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El semáforo cambió a rojo, dándole dos alternativas a Yoruichi:

La primera era ir a buscar a Rukia, como siempre había ordenado Byakuya que se hiciera.

Y la otra, era hacerla esperar unas cuantas horas demás y pasarse antes por la clínica.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que el semáforo cambió a verde.

Bueno, ¿por una vez?

Y dobló hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la consulta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El edificio era majestuoso, digno del apellido Ishida.

Yoruichi cruzó el umbral y se dirigió a la sección de siempre. Allí se topó con la secretaria habitual, una mujer alta, de cabellos grises y con un tono que se volvía peculiarmente sumiso al hablar con su jefa: Unohana Retsu.

–Buenas tardes, señora Kuchiki.

–Buenas, Isane. ¿Se encuentra la doctora Unohana disponible?

–La atenderá enseguida.

Yoruichi se sentó a leer una revista. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la voz de Isane la llamara:

–Ya puede pasar, señora Kuchiki.

–Gracias.

Abrió una puerta marrón y se encontró con la tan conocida habitación: paredes beige, maquinas detrás de unos biombos blancos, una majestuosa ventana al frente, cortinas blancas y un escritorio marrón, donde se hallaba la figura de la doctora.

–Buenas tardes, Yoruichi. ¿Comenzamos? –La saludó amable, antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la morena.

Yoruichi asintió.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El tiempo pasaba y su cuñada aún no se aparecía. ¿Qué la retrasaba tanto?

Quizás debería llamar a Nii-sama… No, de seguro que ahora debe estar muy ocupado. No debo molestarlo

Se sentó en el borde de la vereda, abrazándose las rodillas.

"_Si quieres puedo acompañarte"_

Sacudió la cabeza, frustrada. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿Qué les había pasado que ahora no se podían hablar como siempre lo hacían?

Oh, claro… La _distancia_. El _tiempo_. La _vergüenza_. El _desinterés_. Quién sabe, eran varias las posibilidades.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto, una mujer de grandes atributos arreglaba algunas cosas en la enfermería de la escuela. Las clases habían acabado y ella todavía seguía allí.

No era porque fuera una persona muy trabajosa. Sino al contrario, la muy holgazana se había retrasado con todos sus informes.

Suspiró, después de haber colocado en una estantería muy alta una gran caja llena de algodón.

– ¡Qué cansancio! –dijo agotada, mientras se deslizaba un brazo por la frente.

Estaba en eso cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de afuera.

Salió y se encontró con una situación algo extraña:

En el patio, se encontraban el profesor de Historia y el de Pintura. Se hablaban, sin mirarse y yendo en sentido contrario.

–Al parecer, las clases de arte se han estado tomando más tiempo del debido…

–No sé a lo que te refieres.

–Será mejor que no me subestimes, Gin.

–Oh, claro que no lo hago, Aizen-sensei.

Y el profesor de Historia se marchó, pasando cerca de donde Rangiku los miraba. La última volvió a entrar rápidamente en la enfermería.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

La imagen de Gin no se le salía de la cabeza.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Urahara se estacionó y bajó muy contento del auto.

Observó imparcial la fachada de la casa que había en su enfrente, sin poder dejar de imaginarse que hubiera sido de él si _lo suyo_ hubiera funcionado. Sacudió la cabeza, sin suda que él no sería la persona relajada que era ahora.

Tocó el timbre y después de algunos momentos, la silueta de esa personita especial apareció:

–Hola, Kisuke-san.

– ¿Are? ¿Qué es eso de "Kisuke-san"? –Le dijo mientras le tiraba de la manita y la tomaba entre sus brazos, apoyándola en su cadera–. Te he dicho que me llames-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, otra figura hizo su aparición:

–Llegas tarde, Urahara –le recriminaron.

El aludido soltó una risita, divertido. La mujer sin embargo no le encontraba gracia al asunto.

–Fueron solo cinco minutos.

–Ven a dejarla temprano –continuó, ignorando lo último.

Urahara hiso una mueca triste, dirigiéndose a la que sostenía en sus brazos.

–Vaya… Y yo que pensaba que hoy te podrías quedar conmigo…

–Mañana tiene escuela –le respondieron fríamente desde el umbral.

Kisuke se volteó hacia quien había dicho lo último.

–Yo también tengo escuela mañana –le contestó con gracia, sin obtener resultados positivos–. La dejaré a tiempo. ¿Por qué no vas por su uniforme? Por el resto no te preocupes, tiene ropa en la casa.

–En tú casa –le reprochó, poniendo énfasis en el "tú".

–En nuestra casa –le contra-reprochó, refiriéndose a la pequeña en sus brazos y a él.

Contra eso no tenía objeciones y, desapareciendo dentro de la vivienda, fue en busca de lo que le pedía el profesor.

Cuando Urahara quedó solo con la niña, le susurró al oído:

–Hoy comeremos muchos dulces…

–Escuché eso, Urahara –dijeron desde adentro.

Ambos se rieron, la pequeña muy tímidamente.

En unos cuantos minutos la figura volvió a aparecer, con un bolsito en las manos, que le lanzó bruscamente a Urahara, con intención de darle en la cara. Sin embargo el rubio reaccionó a tiempo, sin que la mujer cumpliera su objetivo.

–Si me entero de que llegó tarde a la escuela, te aseguro que esto no se volverá a repetir.

Le advirtió y cerró la puerta sin más.

Kisuke frunció el ceño, enfadado.

Se relajó enseguida y se encaminó hacia el coche, donde bajó a la pequeña de sus brazos y le abrió la puerta de atrás.

–Adelante –le dijo sonriente.

La pequeña subió al coche y Urahara dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto. Se acomodó en el del conductor y antes de poner el auto en marcha, miró por el espejo retrovisor.

–El cinturón, Ururu.

La pequeña obedeció y el auto partió.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Unohana hiso tomar asiento a Yoruichi. La rutina de siempre ya había acabado.

–Muy bien –la doctora se encogió de hombros–. Eso es todo por hoy.

La expresión en el rostro de Yoruichi era de lo más lastimera.

–Está bien.

Se formó un silencio. En el que Yoruichi no dejaba de suspirar. Analizando si la situación se daba para preguntar lo que en más de alguna ocasión le había preguntado a Unohana.

– ¿Y si-?

–Tu cuerpo rechaza los medicamentos, Yoruichi. Ya te lo he dicho –le respondió, con un tono amable.

La mujer desistió y se puso de pie.

– ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?

Unohana sonrió, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza.

–Cuando lo creas necesario.

–Está bien. Hasta entonces.

Yoruichi salió, casi corriendo, del hospital.

Y en cambio, con paso despacio, también salió hacia afuera la doctora. Vio como su paciente se escapaba casi del hospital y una mueca compadeciente apareció en su rostro.

–Que crueldad… –Murmuró Isane, mientras también veía como Yoruichi se escabullía del lugar.

–No se trata de crueldad, Isane. –La aludida se giró hacia su jefa–. Cuando se desea algo con tanta fuerza y no tienes los medios para conseguirlo, es normal que las personas a tu alrededor te apoyen por lograrlo, a pesar de que ellos mismos saben que no lo alcanzarás jamás. Yo lo llamaría piedad, Isane.

La última bajó la mirada, entristecida por la cruel verdad.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yoruichi se subió al auto. Esto ya la estaba cansando… ¡Pero no se rendiría!

Apoyó la cabeza en el manubrio, intentando que sus sentimientos no la aplastaran. Suspiró, entrecortadamente y con un nudo en la garganta.

Se tomó las manos y comenzó a girar el anillo de matrimonio, con furia. ¿Para qué se había casado entonces? Sintió rabia. Contra sí misma, por pensar de esa manera tan frívola.

Fue tanta su frustración, que en un arrebato de ira lanzó lejos el anillo, haciéndolo chocar contra el cristal del asiento del copiloto. Se hundió en el asiento y volvió a suspirar, antes de echar a andar el auto.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Al primer semáforo en rojo, sacó el celular y llamó a Rukia.

Le contestaron al primer pitido:

– _¡Yoruichi-dono!_ –La voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba aliviada–. _¿Cuánto le falta para llegar?_

La morena cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mal de antemano por lo que iba a contestarle.

–Rukia –comenzó amablemente–, no podré irte a buscar. ¿Podrías esperar a Byakuya? Ahora está en una reunión… Supongo que no demorará mucho.

La muchacha guardó silencio. Claro que no demoraría mucho, demoraría una eternidad. Rukia conocía muy bien las reuniones de su Nii-sama.

–_Está bien._

Dijo sin más. Antes de que Yoruichi colgara.

Un poco más tranquila, la mujer dobló en una calle cualquiera, en busca de cualquier lugar en donde pudiera detenerse a pensar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kisuke se detuvo, al ver que la pequeña se detenía a observar fijamente una caja de cereales.

Apoyó ambos brazos en el mango del carrito, sonriendo. Su niña era la más bonita a sus ojos. Con esa mirada extremadamente tímida que él mismo tenía a los cuatro años de ella. Claro, con el tiempo la perdió y tenía la esperanza de que a ella le pasara lo mismo.

Se acercó despacio, dejando el carrito de compras cerca.

Se posó detrás de la niña y le dijo al oído:

– ¿Quieres comer cereal?

Ururu dio un saltito, asustada.

–Kisuke-san… –Musitó.

El aludido hiso una mueca algo triste.

–No me digas "Kisuke-san", prefiero "papá".

La aludida bajó la mirada, a lo que su progenitor se agachó hasta su altura y la miró a su pequeña y sonrojada carita.

–Lo siento –siguió, bajando aún más la mirada. Urahara hiso una cara que detonaba preocupación–. Probablemente estás enojado conmigo.

El rubio sonrió y depositó una mano en la cabecita de su hija.

–No lo estoy ni un poco –la consoló. La niña lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan tímida, Ururu? –Acercó a la pequeña a su pecho y la abrazó–. No te preocupes, puedes llamarme como tú quieras…

Luego la levantó en sus brazos y miró las cajas de cereal.

– ¿Cuál te gusta? ¿El del conejo? –Continuó. La pequeña asintió levemente–. Bueno, pues entonces el del conejito.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

La mujer estacionó cerca de un pequeño parque, repleto de niños jugando. Suspiró.

Soy una masoquista…

Pensó mientras se encaminaba a sentarse en la única banca vacía que quedaba. En su enfrente habían varios niños jugando: una pequeña de coletas rubias le gritaba a otra peliverde, un chico rubio y de ojos violetas jugaba con arena… La escena era encantadora.

– ¿Puedo sentarme allí?

La mujer se dio la vuelta, un hombre rubio y con esas típicas barbas de tres días le acababa de hablar. Asintió, desinteresada. Pero el desinterés se desvaneció cuando vio a una pequeña detrás de él, de coletas negras y ojos azules. Parecía tímida. El corazón se le encogió de pronto.

–Muy bien… –continuó el hombre, dirigiéndose a la que la morena supuso que sería su hija–. Anda, ve a divertirte.

La niña se fue corriendo y el rubio se sentó a su lado, sacando de un bolsillo de su chaqueta varios dulces. Yoruichi lo miró algo extrañada, ¿era un hombre o un niño?

El tipo se echó un caramelo a la boca y al percatarse del miramiento de la mujer, le ofreció uno.

– ¿Quieres? –Dijo extendiéndole la mano llena de dulces. Yoruichi no pudo evitar soltar una risita, antes de sacar uno de mora.

–Gracias.

Un poco de azúcar le levantaría los ánimos ¿no?

– ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? –Empezó el hombre, refiriéndose a los pequeños que jugaban.

Yoruichi abrió grande los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Se calmó y no lo miró a los ojos al contestarle:

–No, yo no tengo hijos.

Urahara notó la expresión de la mujer. Sintió una extraña compasión.

–Ya veo… –Vio como su rostro se ensombrecía y volvió a tenderle la mano con dulces–. ¿Otro?

La mujer sacó dos más y se los metió todos a la boca.

–Gracias –volvió a decir, con la boca llena. El hombre sonrió.

–De nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se limitaron a observar a la pequeña Ururu. Kisuke con una expresión llena de cariño y Yoruichi con una cara de aspiración.

–Es muy linda… –dijo casi para sí. El rubio se llenó de orgullo.

–La más hermosa.

La morena dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Así son todos los padres…

Intentó imaginarse a Byakuya diciendo algo como eso. Frunció un poco el ceño por no haberlo logrado. En su mente eso había sonado más como una amenaza que un comentario de orgullo. Bueno, Byakuya era así…

Levantó la vista hacia la pequeña y vio como el chico rubio amenazaba con tirarle arena en el pelo. Se giró hacia el rubio y vio como no se inmutaba y seguía mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

–Oye, creo que ese niño le va a tirar arena…

–No te preocupes –le dijo con calma–. Mi niña no necesita que la defienda.

Yoruichi ladeó la cabeza y se giró a contemplar la escena:

El niño rubio acercaba lentamente una pala con arena a la pequeña. Estaba a punto de vaciarla en sus negros cabellos cuando Ururu se volteó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le corrió la mano con un rápido movimiento, haciendo que la pala cayera al piso y sin detenerse, contraatacó deslizando sus piernas por debajo de las del muchacho, haciendo que cayera.

La mujer quedó sorprendida. Y vio como el pequeño comenzaba a lloriquear y un hombre moreno y con gafas oscuras venía a recogerlo. Dedicándole una mirada asesina al que se hallaba a su lado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ichigo cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cabizbajo.

Subió a su cuarto, sin anunciarse. No estaba de ánimos para recibir alguna de las palizas de su padre.

Se desvistió y se puso el pijama rápidamente, antes de recostarse en su cama. Sin dejar de mirar el entretecho.

Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Rukia se le cruzó rápidamente por su mente, seguido por un recuerdo:

"_Adiós, Ichigo"_

Cuántas veces más tendrían que decirlo…

Se dio la vuelta y golpeó la almohada.

Sin su habitual compañía, todo había cambiado. Quizás él mismo no lo notaba, pero para su familia y amigos eso no pasaba desapercibido. Él ya no era el mismo… Ya no enfrentaba la vida de la misma manera, se hundía recordando el pasado, la rutina lo había dejado sin fuerzas. Se había convertido en un cobarde.

Recordó las palabras cómplices de Urahara: _"Eso no es verdad…" _y luego como sus ojos se posaron sospechosamente en _ella_… Tan solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para desnudarlo por completo.

La había esperado… pero nunca apareció.

¿Por qué?

No tenía respuestas para eso.

Antes de que las dudas de siempre volvieran a carcomerlo, cerró los ojos con fuerzas, teniendo solo un pensamiento en su cabeza:

No puedo perderte… ¡No voy a perderte, Rukia!

"_**No sé luchar… si no estás"**_

**Y eso fue todo. Espero que no les haya parecido aburrido. **

**Quería seguir escribiendo, pero por falta de tiempo tendré que dejar varias cosas para el próximo capítulo… (Me prestaron un módem y tengo que devolverlo T^T) Así que actualicé en los fics que me alcanzó la inspiración :/ **

**Respondiendo reviews: *-***

**anlu20: Gracias por comentar :'D me encanta que te haya parecido intrigante el inicio :D *llorando de felicidad* y sí, la táctica de Urahara es muy buena xD Lo sé, Ichigo y Rukia están raros… pero tienen sus razones ;D Saludos para ti también y feliz navidad c: **

**Pero bueno, GRACIAS POR LEER y ¡Feliz Navidad! :D **

uuuuuuuuuku,iuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiij nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn} **Ese fue mi gato, intentando atrapar una polilla ._. ¡Shu, polilla, shu! (?)**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
